Angels In Kansas
by SweetChick33
Summary: Angels in Kansas? Hallidays asks herself. But they aren't real... are they? No they're only in Doctor Who... but she was told anythings possible...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do not own the Doctor Who and Sherlock characters but I do co own the other characters with FallenAngel794 (Jason, Alyssa, Halliday and Solace). I wrote this purely for your enjoyment. This was beta'd by FallenAngel794 so go check her out!

_~SweetChick33_

Chapter One

At School

Halliday's POV

"Open your books to page 66.", the teacher said flatly. I was in English class, my worst subject at school. I hated it. I flicked through the book and found the page. What? Grammar? Again? Greaaaat. I could not give a flying eff about this. "Miss Carter read out the first paragraph.", the teacher demanded flatly not looking up from her book. _What are we in primary school again? _I thought to myself. "Grammar came from…" I began boredly. God I can't wait for the bell.

Period 3

YESSSS I have science now! Science is my favourite subject. I walked into the classroom, but not early enough-there was only one seat left. Next to the guy I absolutely hated. Jason. Great. 1 hour in hell next to this snide asshole.

"Hey Halliday I didn't know you took this nerd class.", he said.

"Talk and I punch your face in," I said not looking at him, just straight ahead.

"Ohh, that hurt!", he said as he placed his hand over his heart acting hurt.

"Oh shut up, Jason.", I replied rolling my eyes.

"Jeeze Okay.", he said putting his hands up in surrender. Jeeze I gotta remember how to do that.

**AFTER SCIENCE**

"Jason, please leave me alone, I know we are doing a project together, but jeeze, give a girl some space.", I told Jason as he was bugging me on where we would do the project, at mine or his, what we should do it about and when we should do it.

"I just need to know all the details.", he said in a girly voice."I'm sorry ok? My place, on global warming at 5 tonight.",

I said, "Oh and bring pizza!", I called as I walked down the hall to my next class.

**Lunch**

I walked to the cafeteria and looked for Alyssa and Solace, and found them talking at one table. I got my lunch and joined them. As I got closer I heard that they were talking about. Minecraft. Of course. "Hey, guess what.", I said as I sat down. "I have been partnered up with Jason.", I finished as I pulled a disgusted face.

"Oh, that guy that likes you?" Alyssa teased.

"No he doesn't like me.", I said back.

"Then that Jason that you like?", Solace said.

"I do not like him!", I shouted.

"Of course you don't, you just talk about him all of the time!", Alyssa replied.

I stuck my tongue out in response. "Why am I even friends with you?", I asked.

"Because we are awesome people!", Solace replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Halliday's POV**

_After school_

I got home and chucked my bag on my bed and lay down to start texting my friends. We just talked about random stuff until Alyssa reminded me of my 'date'.I quickly texted my friends back.

_Shit I gotta get ready- Halliday_

_What, your school stuff not good enough for your date! - Solace_

_Oh shut up! I just wanna get into my Uggs, sweatpants and jumper because I'm cold! – Halliday_

_Yeah yeah you're just gonna wear that, not a short dress heels and make up – Alyssa_

_Guys you know that I hate heels and have a huge hatred for makeup – Halliday_

_Kk Have fun on your date! – Solace_

_It's not a date BYE- Halliday_

I turned off my phone and got into my Uggs, sweatpants and jumper just as I said. Then I went downstairs and turned on the TV. The news was on and the reporter was talking when something she said made me listen closer.

_"The man said that he swore he saw the statue move. He told the police the statue was found near the library and had its eyes covered by its hands, with wings coming out of the back; the angel was wearing a dress and was made out of stone…" _

No. Angels in Kansas? No that can't be true. That's impossible. I had to tell Solace and Alyssa.

_Guys, there are weeping angels… in Kansas- Halliday_

_WHAT?! Here is Kansas? – Alyssa_

_Yes here is Kansas. someone described the angels perfectly- Halliday_

_WHAT DO WE DO?! – Solace_

_I don't know – Halliday_

_I what just gahhh – Alyssa_

I heard a knock on the door.

_Jason here girls I'll talk to you about this when he's gone- Halliday_

And with that I turned off my phone and answered the door. "Hey Jason.", I looked at what he was carrying in his hands. "OOOOHH yes you bought PIZZA!" I squealed. I took the pizza and invited him inside. As soon as we were in the living room, I turned off the tv and sat on the couch. We got to work and I ate all the pizza. Halfway through working Jason put his arm around my waist. I picked his arm off my waist and put it on his leg. "No.", I said, then continued on with my work. He edged closer but I thought nothing of it. Suddenly he grabbed my face and kissed me. I pulled away quickly and slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL, JASON?!" I shouted.

"I thought…" he started but I cut him off.

"Leave. NOW! " I shouted and pushed him out of the house, slamming the door. I turned on my phone to start talking to my friends.

_Hey- Halliday_

_How was your date? - Alyssa_

_He kissed me and I pushed him out of the house- Halliday_

_That was low even for him dude- Solace_

_I know that's why I kicked him out…literally- Halliday_

_You go girl! – Alyssa_

_Thanks, now about this weeping angel…- Halliday_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Halliday's POV**

_Okay Girls meet me at my place now – Halliday_

_I'm on my way – Solace_

_Be there soon – Alyssa_

I sat on my couch thinking of what happened moments before, as well as the weeping angels. Were the girls right? No. Jason did not like me that way-he just wanted to play me and lead me on, then dump me right there and then because it was 'cool'. I heard a knock on the door, stopping my thoughts dead in their tracks.

"Hey.", I said as I opened the door.

"'Sup.", Alyssa and Solace said in unison.

"Come in.", I said and motioned to the lounge room. All three of us made ourselves comfortable, Solace sitting on the couch while Alyssa went to my fridge and pantry to look for food.

"So what do about this situation?", I ask Solace, but before she could answer we were interrupted by Alyssa shouting from the kitchen.

"Halliday?!", she called.

"Yeah?!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY OF THOSE YUMMY MAKE IT YOURSELF PIZZAS?"

"UM NO, I DON'T THINK SO!"

"THEN DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH PIZZA?"

"NO!", I yelled back, remembering the last incident with pizza.

"UM… WHAT GOOD FOOD DO YOU HAVE?"

"LOLLIES AND CHOCOLATE, TOP SHELF IN THE PANTRY!", I finished.

We heard a shuffle of chairs so that she could reach the top shelf, then the sound of two feet pitter-pattering back to us.

"Okay… what we have to do about this situation is found out where it was sighted.", Solace said seriously.

"Mhm wheeeeerrmhe did the wepoter say is wash shighted?", Alyssa mumbled through bites of chocolate. I looked away trying not to burst out laughing.

"Kansas library.", I told them.

"Leggo!", Solace shouted.

_**Sorry this was such a short chapter I'll have a longer chapter next upload**_

_**~SweetChick33**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Halliday's POV**

We practically ran to the library, me sprinting out in front of them wanting to make sure that the weeping angels hurt no one else. We got there- well I got there and had to wait for them. When they got there, there was a _police line do not cross_. We looked at each other and crossed the line. We walked in and heard a voice coming from an isle. Not any old voice, the one that we believed to be Sherlock's voice deducting and John being confused. I immediately ran away from the girls and followed the voices. I saw Sherlock looking around confused.

"Sherlock?" I whispered more to myself but of course he would pick it up.

"Little girl what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm not little I am 15, can fire a bow, have fought demons and can morph into any animal or human I encounter so please do not call me a little girl," I spoke quickly and with intent with a forced smile on the end.

"Sherlock don't dis the girl," John spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that I'm John and that was Sherlock," he said to me.

"1) Don't call me a girl I am more of a guy than a girl and 2) I know who you are," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Ooh little girl has some bite to her," Sherlock replied.

I snapped and lunged at Sherlock pinning him to the ground and putting him in a headlock position.

"Not so little anymore eh Sherlock," I stated.

That second Solace and Alyssa grabbed my arms and pried me off Sherlock.

"What are you doing pinning Sherlock?" Solace asked offended and surprised.

"He called me a little girl," I muttered.

"Dude NEVER call Halliday a little girl EVER," Alyssa told Sherlock.

"What she's little and a girl," Sherlock replied.

I tried to lunge at him again making Alyssa and Solace tighten their grip on me.

"Ass," I muttered.

"Sorry about our friend Sherlock, I'm Solace and this is Alyssa," Solace apologized.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at Sherlock.

"There's a case we're here to solve it," Sherlock hissed back.

"Who would ask YOU to solve a case?" I asked.

That second Scotland Yard (or Greg Lestrard) appeared.

"That would be me." He replied.

"Why is Sherlock such an ass?" I asked Lestrard.

"I honestly don't know, but right now we need all you got on what happened tonight and why you are here," Lestrard told me.

"I saw on the news that the man spotted a weeping angel and we came to see if it was still here," I replied, "and I believe that a little someone will be here soon because weeping angels are involved and teenagers have been brave enough to come to investigate."

Soon later we heard a _Whoosh meuugh Whoosh meuugh Whoosh THUNK _of the beautiful blue TARDIS landing right next to us.

"Ahh, as if rehearsed," I stated out loud.

A head of orange hair popped around the corner only to be followed by a man in a bowtie.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I am Halliday, this is Solace, Alyssa, John and Sherlock. You are The Doctor and you are Amy. There are weeping angels and you have come here to locate them and to ask why I am here. I am here because I heard that a man had seen a stone angel and came to investigate," I stated answering all his unanswered questions. "Oh, Solace is a Nephilim, Alyssa is a half-demon and I can morph into any animal or human I encounter,"

Everyone looked at me confused.

"An alien working with a nephilim, a half-demon, a shape-shifter and humans. Never had this before," Amy said.

"Who would want us all here?" The Doctor asked.

**_Sorry I haven't been uploading school and stuff happened and mean teachers who give you homework every day happened. _**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~SweetChick33_**


End file.
